


Trapped

by prefectdraco



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Post-Episode: s11e09 O Brother Where Art Thou, Rape, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:03:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5494811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prefectdraco/pseuds/prefectdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happens after season 11, episode 9. Major spoiler alert.</p><p>"Hey, roomie… upper bunk? Lower bunk? Or do you wanna share?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> **Please, _PLEASE_ ** read the tags carefully, because there are some huge trigger warnings.  
>  A little disclaimer: I have been through abuse (nothing close to what I have written) and this was very hard to write. It helps me cope, and this is mostly for myself. Please do not read this if you are sensitive to this content.

"Hey, roomie… upper bunk? Lower bunk? Or do you wanna share?" Lucifer grinned and laughed at Sam. He was obviously proud of his trick - his plan to bring Sam back had worked. He didn't think it would at first: he thought Sam was smarter than that.

Apparently not.

Sam was crying. He couldn't stop it, he didn't even care if Lucifer could see how weak he actually was. He could remember the Cage - there weren't words to describe how bad it had been. And now he was back in it - back with Lucifer. He had lost everything again. He remembered the abuse, the tormenting...the torture. Everything Lucifer used to do to him.

Now it would happen again, and again. Even if Dean would find a way to save him, to bring him back, he wouldn't be the same. Not after this. There was nothing that could heal him from this. Being in the Cage with Lucifer twice?

"This isn't happening..." he mumbled to himself, shaking his head. "No...this can't be happening..." Tears were rolling down his cheeks, his fists clenched. This couldn't be happening. It was a dream...it was a vision. He wasn't in the Cage with Lucifer. He was in the Bunker, with Dean and Castiel, and everything was fine. Dean and Castiel were watching Game of Thrones, and Dean was trying to explain it to Cas. Everything was okay. Lucifer wasn't in front of him.

He was drained. He knew what was to come - he knew what Lucifer used to do to him. He remembered every second of it. But that was all in the past. This would be worse. All of the anger Lucifer amassed during the years he spent in the Cage would be released onto him.

He would use Sam as his punching bag, and there was nothing Sam could do about it.

He could cry all he wanted, but the truth was that nothing could save him from this.

No one was coming to save him. Not Dean, not Castiel, and definitely not Crowley or Rowena. He was going to spend eternity with Lucifer, being tortured over and over again.

There was no hope for him. Nothing.

He fell to his knees. He wasn't strong. What was the point of wearing a mask anymore? Pretending that he wasn't hurt? Lucifer would break him, but he was already broken. There was no point of fighting him. He knew that in the end, Lucifer would always win.

Maybe he should just agree to the deal and let Lucifer his body. That way he wouldn't have to suffer. He would just let Lucifer possess him and destroy the world. Fight the Darkness.

But he couldn't do that. There was no point. Dean could deal with the Darkness. Sam could just stay here.

He deserved whatever was to come, anyways. He was a horrible person. He had killed so many people. People called him 'hero', but he was nothing like a hero. At least in the Cage, Lucifer would treat him like he deserved to be treated. Maybe punishment was what God wanted for him. That was probably it.

He was too focused on his own thoughts to notice when Lucifer hit him. He only felt it when his nose started bleeding. Lucifer kept kicking and punching, while Sam just lay there. He didn't have it in him to fight back. Anyways, what would be the point?

Lucifer couldn't be broken. Sam could.

He felt the strikes to his side, and to his back, but he did nothing. The pain was nothing he had ever felt before. It was constant, and awful and reminded Sam that he was nothing.

He could hear screams and Lucifer laughing loudly in his ear. He wanted it to stop. He wanted to die. He had only spent a few minutes in the Cage so far - probably what was the equivalent to seconds on Earth.

"I have a feeling that you and I are going to have _so_ much fun," Lucifer giggled, and kicked him. Sam simply sobbed, not having enough energy to respond to that. "What's wrong, Sammy? Didn't you miss me? 'Cause I sure missed you... I didn't have anyone to torture for a while," he laughed. "Now I have you, though."

"Stop it…no," Sam whimpered, shaking his head as he rolled onto his back, groaning. He could feel pain everywhere. Physical and emotional pain. He had nothing to live for anymore. He didn't even know why he was bothering to reply to Lucifer.

"Oh, the fun's just getting started," he grinned widely, grabbing Sam by his collar and lifting him up. "You know, after all these years, I've got a lot of pent-up anger and sexual frustration. What do you think we should start with?"

Suddenly, Sam felt the pain leave his body. Relief filled him as the blood and wounds disappeared into thin air. He exhaled deeply, closing his eyes and shutting all of the noise around him out. Maybe this meant he was dreaming. No, it didn't. He felt Lucifer push him to the wall of the Cage and remove his jacket.

He shook his head, trying to kick Lucifer away. Of course, that was useless. What Lucifer wanted, he would take. If raping Sam was what Lucifer wanted, he would do it and Sam couldn't stop it.

The next thing he felt was Lucifer taking off the rest of his clothes. He was nothing but rough and fast, occasionally punching Sam.

Finally, Lucifer shoved Sam on the floor. Sam felt his stomach hit the cold, stone ground of the Cage. "P-please..." Sam cried out. He knew it was useless to beg for mercy from the freaking _Devil_ , but there was no harm in at least trying.

"Please? Please what? We both know this is what you crave, Sam. You want this so badly. You want me," he said, sitting on top of Sam's legs and pinning his arms behind his back, cuffs immediately appearing on Sam's wrists. "You've always wanted me. Don't you remember all of the wonderful times we spent in here all those years ago?"

Sam wasn't even trying to fight back anymore. It was pointless - this was going to happen whether he wanted it or not. He could weep all he wanted: Lucifer would destroy him. Destroy what was left of his humanity. He would fuck him, _rape_ him, until the end of time. He would torture him and break him until everything that made him human was gone. 

"You deserve this, you know that, don't you, Sammy?" Lucifer shoved his head down on the ground, his cheek laying flat on the floor as he finally penetrated him. No lubrication or preparation, obviously. He simply entered him, his nails digging into Sam's hips as he thrust inside him.

Sam screamed for help and for mercy - he yelled and begged. But it didn't change anything. Lucifer just accelerated his pace, fucking him mercilessly and laughing. It was obvious Lucifer was enjoying this. He loved seeing people suffer - especially Sam, for some reason. He loved tormenting Sam and making him cry. Making him hopeless.

"Would you look at that. You're bleeding. That's a good lubricant, isn't it?" he snickered as he thrust his hips repetitively. "That's the only lube you will have, Sammy. You better learn to love this, because this isn't the last time this will happen."

All the pain in his body was focused on his hole, and on Lucifer slamming into him roughly, as he wrapped a hand around his neck and choked him. Sam couldn't breathe. He could only feel pain and hatred, and the tears running down his face. He just wanted to pass out. Lucifer would make it impossible for him to faint, though. That was obvious. He wanted Sam to feel the pain, and his cock tearing through his hole.

Sam couldn't take it anymore. This was only the first time and he was drained - physically and emotionally. He kept pleading Lucifer to stop.

Lucifer never stopped. It felt like years until Sam felt his come filling the interior of his asshole and Lucifer eventually pulled away.

Sam was whining incoherently, his face rested on the ground, trying to breathe normally.

This was only the beginning.

How would Sam survive this? How _had_ Sam survived this, years ago? He wanted to puke.

There was no hope for him.

None at all.


End file.
